Piecing the Puzzle
by Pages Like Petals
Summary: This is my first Fanfic! Max remembers nothing of her last fight. Can she piece together the facts and save the Flock before it's too late? “Max, I really think that I should come with you.” Fang said more firmly this time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction so I'm a little nervous. What I really want to get out of it is writing tips, so all critical criticism is accepted with open arms. I should be adding a new chapter every week or so, so enjoy. Thanks so much for choosing to read it. **

All I can say is Euh, my body aches in places that I didn't even know I had. I know right? The tough unbeatable Maximum Ride whining about being in pain? I honestly can't help it though, if you felt the way I do when I say I feel bad you would be dead. My chest aches as I breath in and out, and I can feel that at least one of my legs are broken. I don't know what happened, but I let out the pain with another sigh, though it doesn't help.

"Max!" I heard Nudge's voice as something slams into my body like a crushing blow. I grit my teeth in pain.

"Nudge! What did I tell you!?" I heard Fang say in a very unfangish voice, "She's in pain right now can't you see that?"

"Sorry" I heard Nudge say in a tiny voice, "I didn't mean too-"

"I know." He sighed, now that's more like Fang.

"Guys, she can hear us!" I hear Angel say excitedly.

I want to open my eyes now, too tell them that I'm fine, but I'm just too tired to do so. I can hear fine, I can feel alright, but is it so hard to just open my eyes?

_All in good time Max, you have to learn to take things in smaller steps. Saving the world isn't just one giant leap. It takes time, just like healing._

'Not now," I growled to the voice, all I wanted to do was listen to the flock's voices as they talked. If I couldn't see them I at least wanted to be with them. I tried to open my eye's one last time but the attempt was pointless. Looks like I was going to be blind and motionless for the next couple of hours.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I heard The Gasman ask nervously, "She's awake right? You said she can hear us so why isn't she doing anything? Is she going to be ok?"

"Of course she's going to be ok! She's alive right?" Iggy said pompously.

Yes, I'm going to be ok, you hear that Angel? Tell them please before I lose my mind. I'm going to be fine, I can take the pain! I'll open my eyes soon I promise! I heard Fang let out a long sigh as Angel answered, "I don't know why she can't open her eyes, she's… In a state, it's hard to hear her right now. But I know that she can hear us, and that she likes it. She doesn't want us to go, but that's all can say. I can tell that she's saying more, but I can't hear it, it's like a really bad cell phone connection."

I fell something warm and ruff take my hand, Fang. I want to smile a press it to my face but then I realize can't do that either. I want to sigh again, to show some sign of connection but I can't do that too. Seems like that one sound was a one shot deal.

The flock is silent for a long time, they really don't know what to say, but I'm begging. I want to hear them, it's the only thing I have right now Angel, please, tell someone to talk. Please. It seems like hours pass by in silence, I can't take it, it's almost as agonizing as the burning pain that's everywhere around me. Finally, finally, I hear Fang's voice, "I think that maybe it's time you guys got some sleep."

"But-" I hear Gazzy start to complain.

"He's right, it's like midnight and if we want to blend in we're going to need to get a good amount of sleep. Do you think that they'll think that something's up? I hope they don't because they might find out that Max is here like this and then we'll get in big trouble. Then what will we do? I mean-"

"Nudge, your right, it's midnight! So please shut up! I'm going to bed." I heard Iggy storm off.

For once -though I never thought I would ever say this- I was glad for Nudge's moter mouth. It gave me vital information to my situation. Though she could have been a little more descriptive. Where the hell was I? Who was they?

"We're at a hotel. Fang used your Max card." I heard Angel say in a small voice.

A hotel huh? What happened? We must have checked in because I was so hurt, which was totally unnecessary. So they must have been the hotel staff. Now I knew what was going on. The question was how did it happen? Could Angel here this? I knew I was pushing my luck but still "Night," was all I heard her say, so that was a no.

I heard other feet move as well, probably going to bed. At least they had a nice place to sleep, not a cave or a tree or the ground. I was grateful for that, the only person who didn't leave was Fang and I could tell he wasn't leaving anytime soon. I was glad that he was staying with me, but I wanted him to get some rest too, he needed it much as anybody.

"Oh Max," I heard him sigh after a while, "Why couldn't you just come and get the rest of us."

So, none of us knew exactly what had happened, apparently I was alone. Why? I wanted to know so bad. Maybe later when I could communicate better I could find out what happened to me and what was going on at the time.

_Like I said Max, all in good time_.

Shut up, I grumbled to the voice as I started to drift into unconscious, Fang's warm hand still holding mine.

**So that's the first chapter, thanks again for reading. I would really like any comments if possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Here is the second Chapter, I hope that it's better than the first, though it might be a little confusing at first it will all make sense at the end. I would really like a comment this time. I really want to do a good job and I want your opinion on it. By the way I don't own Maximum Ride, though I wish I did because that would be cool. Enjoy.**

I could see the Flock hovered around a small camp fire that Fang just made, eating the last bit of our food before hitting the sack. All we had was a pack of hot dogs and a few stale buns, I told myself that we would get food for sure in the morning, something nice and big because they have to go through so much. Maybe I-Hop?

The fire wasn't going to last forever, we only had a couple pieces of wood and I could tell that the fire was only going to last two hours tops. That was all we could collect, since we were in a cave on a cliff that was out looking a giant forest. I could remember the rock walls clearly, it was a desert sand sort of color, only much harder. When I touched the wall it felt smooth, almost as if it had been manmade. I looked back at the flock, the fire was growing smaller and smaller by the minute. "I'm going to go and look for more wood, ok? Fang, you're in charge." I directed my gaze at him.

Fang nodded and looked back at the fire, we hadn't exactly been on the best of terms lately, actually it was worse than that, we were kind of in a fight. After we rescued my mom we got into a fight about what to do next, I wanted to continue to save the world while he still wanted to settle down. After we rescued my mom Fang had thought that staying with my mom and Ella where they lived would be perfect, but I disagreed. I thought that Intex had secretly re-built itself and was up to something fishy, Fang on the other hand believed that Intex was gone forever and wanted to leave it at that. I however, wasn't going to give it up. I was Maximum Ride, I finished things to the end. I was supposed to save the world and my job wasn't done yet.

I looked out into the open sky in front of me, the sunset was a breathtaking orange mixed with a lemonade pink and a deep sky blue. I spread my winds, ready to take off in the beautiful setting sky when I felt a pair of small hands wrap around my waist in a hug. "Be _really_ careful. Ok Max?" Angel pleaded with me as she let go.

Taken aback, I turned around to face her, "Um… Ok. Why did you say that?" I asked nonchalantly.

I didn't want to freak her out, but she could probably tell by my thoughts right now that I was generally frightened about why she would say something like that. Angel was never wrong, and she never told me to be careful, _ever_. So what was so important to tell me that now as I left to go get more fire wood? "I- I don't know." She looked up at me as she read my thoughts, "I don't know. Just be careful ok?"

I looked at her tiny face and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Maybe I should go with you." I jumped as Fang spoke up for the first time, I was so focused on Angel's face that I didn't see him come up to join us.

I looked at the rest of the Flock still at the camp fire with the same exact looks on their faces that I'm sure I had, worry, concern, and confusion. I could also see something that wasn't on my face, fear. The last thing I needed was for them to worry over me. "I'll be fine." I said firmly, "I just better go before it gets dark, or else I might not be able to find something good. I'll be back soon, promise."

I turned around, about to take off again, when I felt another firm hand on my shoulder, "Max, I really think that I should come with you." Fang said more firmly this time.

I turned around again, angry now. Why couldn't he just let me go? I saw Angel step back as I let my anger show. "I can go by myself! I'm a big girl now Fang and I think that I can manage to take care of myself. Just stay with the rest of the Flock until I get back. Then you can do whatever the hell you want!" Without waiting for a response I snapped my winds out immediately and jumped into the chilly air without looking back.

_Temper Temper Max, I can tell you know that you'll get nothing done with an attitude like that._

I ignored the Voice just like I ignored Fang, I wasn't going to let anyone bother The cool breeze felt good as I left the cave behind. I heard Fang call my name as I descended to the ground but I didn't look back. He thought that I couldn't handle myself, but I would show him. I was Maximum Ride, I could save the world if I wanted to.

The leaves tickled a little as I finally landed in the woods and out of the view of the flock, I peered up through the trees to see Fang glancing down one last time before he turned his back on me in defeat and disappeared.

I walked around aimlessly for a while, just to let myself calm down and think about what just happened. Eventually I started to collect fire wood though, it was going to get dark soon and I couldn't waste valuable time just walking around thinking to myself, I could do that later on watch. After a while I had a good armful of wood and was just walking around again to think. What was I going to do about Fang? I didn't want to split up again but I didn't want to settle down either. I really thought that I had a job to do and I didn't just want to give it up. Suddenly I hear a snap of a twig. I wasn't alone anymore. "Fang?" I called, I turned around, but the dream was over before it even began.

**So I hope you liked this chapter more than the first, I know it's a little late because I said I would post every week, but I hope you like it anyway. Happy Thanksgiving. Until next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I would like to say thanks again to Jenny de Book Worm, she was the first person to leave a review on my fanfic and I really appreciate it. I would really like more and if it is because of the anonymous blocker I turned it off. So… I don't own Maximum Ride. Enjoy Chapter Three.**

I opened my eyes and see a strange blue ceiling above my head, it looked old and beat up from years of wear and tear. It took me a minute but then I finally remembered last night. I could see again! I look over and sure enough Fang was still by my side and slouched over in a hotel desk chair, his hand still holding mine even though the grip wasn't quite as strong as before. He looked peaceful in his sleep, though he still looked guarded you could tell it wasn't as much as in his waking hours. I heard him snore a little and couldn't help but laugh softly to myself. I regretted it almost immediately as pain rippled through my body in response. I glanced past the window to see that the sun was just starting to rise, it must have been at least 3 or 4in the morning, but then again when you've been out for a while your internal clock doesn't work as well as it did before. Letting go of Fang's hand, I tried to sit up on the sofa I was on, but my body felt like jell-o and I only made it half way. "Euh." I groaned, I still felt like crap, my body felt like it had a million needles in it coming from every direction. Moving only made them feel ten times worse.

"Max?" I heard Fang whisper.

"Fang?" I glanced over to see him smile weakly at me.

We just looked at each other for a minute, neither one of us knowing exactly what to say. Let's face it, we both hate mushy gushy sentimental junk. I could feel the air tense around me with every struggled breath I took. Though Fang was smiling I could see through his allusion. He was scared, this was an emotion I never thought I would see on his face. If he was scared about what happened or for my safety I wasn't quite sure, but on the inside I could tell he wasn't happy. "Fang," I took a deep breath, "What happened?"

"Max, we don't know." He looked at me with concern, the fake smile wiped from his face.

I could tell he was hoping I'd wait to bring this up later, he wanted me to rest but I could feel it in my heart that for some reason I couldn't just let this go. The sooner I found out the better. "Can you at least tell me what you know?" I asked, "I need to try and figure this out, there's more to this then I thought before. Something tells me that I need to know, but the last thing I remember is hearing a twig snap in the woods."

Then Fang did something he had never done before, he winced, "Well we- we heard you scream and then-"

"Max!" Nudge screamed, I looked over to see Nudge and the Gasman run at full speed before crashing me into an arm breaking hug- almost literally in my case. I moaned quietly so that no one else would hear, I didn't need the flock to worry about me at a time like this . I think that Fang saw through it anyway, but if he did he said nothing. Thankfully Angel stayed behind as if knowing a hug would bring me pain, and for once I was grateful she could read my mind."OMG! You're awake? Oh course you're awake! How are you feeling? Oh, I hope that you're feeling better than yesterday. That would really stink if you didn't feel any better. Hey, are you hungry? Well duh, it's been like, what a day and a half, two days? I don't know if I could-"

"TWO _DAYS_!" I snapped my head in Fang's direction.

"Yup," I glanced at Iggy and he nodded, "We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't, you where in some sort of coma or something. We were going to have to get help soon."

I groaned with aggravation, I wanted to slam my head into the wall so badly. I shouldn't be lying around all day sleeping my butt off, I should be out there, taking care of my Flock. They had been standing around here wasting time fussing over me when we should have been flying away and leaving the threat behind.

"Are you ok?" I thought Angel asked me.

"What did you say sweetie?" I asked her.

"I asked if you were ok." Angel said frustratedly, "I- can't read your thoughts anymore."

I didn't say anything, none of us did. We all just sat there for a couple of minutes until Fang walked away and started to dial some number on the hotel phone. No one asked why he did it, we all just let him do whatever he was going to do, no questions asked. "You can't hear me?!" I asked her with surprise in my voice.

She looked down at the floor, "I can't, ever since you came back… I can't" I don't think I ever saw her as sad as I did now, except for when we were at the school of course.

"I wonder why." Gazzy added randomly, "Do yah think that it has something to do with what happened?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "But I can tell you one thing, we're going to find out."

Iggy nodded eagerly, "That sounds good to me, maybe we could-"

"Breakfasts on the way." Fang interrupted carelessly and unFangishly.

He plopped back down on the hotel desk chair where he was before, looking out the window and trying to avoid my eyes. I looked over at Angel to maybe get a glimpse of what he was thinking but all I saw her do was role her eyes at him.

Fang wasn't going to tell me the truth about what happened, that much I knew. The one person I could tell anything too wasn't going to tell me what I needed most. He wasn't going to let anyone else talk either. So what now? I contemplated my options in my head as the rest of the Flock moved on to the topic of Breakfast. Time had stopped, or at least it did for me, until Iggy's voice broke my concentration, "Hey Max, do you want sausage or bacon?"

"Both," I smiled jokingly at him, I was starving. Then the plan hit me. The way I could get someone to talk about what had happened.

**This chapter was super hard because I wasn't sure if I was keeping people in character. Oh, just for further reference, I do not intend to and any Max + Iggy relationship. I'm probably going to add some Fax later on. I really hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, either way I would love some feedback please. Until next week. **


	4. Chapter 45

**So this is chapter 4.5. I hope that you like it and that you'll leave a review when you're done. Again, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Eventually, to my relief, everyone went to sleep. Painfully, I got myself to sit up and make my way across the room to where the boy's door. (turns out we got a two room suit) I hadn't healed anymore than I had this morning, I was still in pain just about everywhere, but determination allowed me to keep moving forward. With the smallest and carfulest touch, I was able to open the door without making much of a sound; even Iggy didn't hear it open. I moved over to them quietly, the trouble would be getting Iggy to come quietly with me. "Iggy?" I whispered, shaking his arm gently to try and get him awake, "Do you have a minute?"

"What?!" Iggy whispered irritatetly, rubbing his sightless eyes, "Max? It's the middle of the night! What are you doing?"

"I- um, need to talk to you." I said awkwardly, "Fang won't tell me what happened, he keeps avoiding it. I just need you to tell me what happened. Please?"

Iggy sat up and glanced two inches to my right, I would never understand how he would always be so close to looking you right in the eyes, "Oh, I see," Iggy sighed, "I thought this might come down to this. Why don't you go back to the couch and rest? I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded, but then again I remembered he couldn't see me, "Ok, thanks."

Getting back wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, it took all of my efforts not to wince or grunt in pain. The last thing I needed was for the rest of the flock to think I was too weak to move. Finally, I made it back and laid down exhausted. I felt like I just ran a one hundred mile marathon, but in reality I only walked ten feet and back. I felt pathetic, like a weakling that couldn't do anything to protect their flock. The real question I wanted to know was, why wasn't I healing properly? After three days of just lying around I still wasn't better. It didn't make sense, I should have at least felt a little better. Could it have had something to do with Itex? I wouldn't know until I got my memory back, hopefully Iggy could help piece a little more of this puzzle. "So, what did you want to know?" Iggy asked as he took the desk chair Fang normally said.

"Everything," I sighed, "I have to know everything. Why won't Fang tell me anyway?"

Iggy looked at me hard "Well, I really don't know if I should tell you that? You really don't remember what happened? You woke up for a second or two before you blacked out again."

I was silent, I had been awake for a minute, but I couldn't remember. I remember reading somewhere that when serious trauma occurs the person may think that they where unconscious or knocked out at the time, but I never thought it would happen to me. "Well, I guess that you don't. What happened was we heard you scream in the woods, instantly we …"

**Yes, I know that this is half a chapter, but I did it on purpose. I love writing stuff for other people to read. But I have other stuff more important to do if people aren't giving me feedback. If I don't get some more reviews by Christmas I'm cancelling the story. I'm sorry for all of you that like it but I have important things to do. If I get enough before next week I'll post the second half of the chapter early, other than that you'll have to wait until next week. Please, I don't want to be a grumpy Gus. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the second to last chapter unless I get more reviews soon, thank you to all of the people who reviewed for me. This chapter has loads of Faxiness so enjoy.**

_Iggy looked at me hard "Well, I really don't know if I should tell you that? You really don't remember what happened? You woke up for a second or two before you blacked out again." _

_I was silent, I had been awake for a minute, but I couldn't remember. I remember reading somewhere that when serious trauma occurs the person may think that they where unconscious or knocked out at the time, but I never thought it would happen to me. "Well, I guess that you don't. What happened was we heard you scream in the woods, instantly we …"_

"… left immediately to go and find you. At first, we had a general idea, but we couldn't pinpoint your exact location. Angel couldn't even get your thoughts, so it was practically impossible to tell. But then, well, you screamed again. It wasn't normal though Max, I'm not going to lie. It sounded like you where dying, which you kinda where. We flew down to meet you and there was a man with a gun towering over you, you were unconscious at that point, so you didn't fight back or anything. I think that the man ran after that, but we were no longer focusing on him, it sounded like you where hurt pretty bad. Fang started to walk over to you and I think he…"

Iggy's voice faded, he was no longer with me, but over there with the rest of the flock about ten yards away. I was in the woods again. I looked up to find Fang's face directly in front of mine, he was holding me gently as I lied on the ground in pain, my head spinning in what I could only assume was confusion. "Max?" he said softly didn't know what question he was asking exactly but I could tell that he was seriously worried.

With most of my strength I lifted my hand and touched his face, "I thought that this was supposed to be the other way around," I rasped, thinking of the time that Ari almost killed Fang on the beach, the first time I kissed him.

I was trying to make him smile, but apparently it didn't work, he just looked at me with the same unFangish worried expression on his face, "You ok?" I said softly after a minute of silence.

He looked at me as though I was nuts or something, but to tell you the truth he was probably a lot worse than I was right now. "Me? No. Max I thought I lost you. I never want that to happen, not now not ever. Just promise me hold on okay?"

I leaned my head into his arm to say yes, because right now I could feel myself slipping away again. I didn't want to slip away, I had Fang and the flock to think about. I had to take care of them. I had to make sure that they were feed and clothed and as happy as I could ever make them. I wasn't going to let go, I was always going to hold on, it was just who I was. I would always get back up again, even when all the cards were on the table and the game was over, I would still try and win. I would always fight to the death to protect my flock, the thing that I treasured the most, my family. "I love you." I heard him whisper in my ear so that not even Iggy could hear it.

I felt his lips brush against my forehead, but I was too tired to respond. My eyes stared to close as the darkness started to engulf me again. "Fang?" I heard Angel's worried voice, "I think we should get out of here now, he's planning on coming back."

His grip tightened around me and my body started to ache, it soon went away though as I felt one of his arms go under the back of my knees to pick me up. The flock said no more as they went up up and away, and I fell asleep in Fang's arms and the wind in my face.

I blinked, I was back in the hotel room with Iggy blabbing away, no wait he was asking what was going on, "Max? Max?! Did you just fall asleep on me? I can't believe I just woke up in the middle of the night to explain this to you and then you just fall asleep. Typical."

"Ig, shut up." I almost yelled, "You did it!" I reached out and hugged him.

"So wait you weren't asleep? Because you're-"

"No, you triggered another vision! I saw exactly what happened when I woke up for that brief period of time. Now if only I could remember the fight." I sighed, why couldn't life be more simple.

"Wait, you saw what happened? Then what did you need me for?" Iggy asked more annoyed now.

"I didn't know I was going to see it myself," I explained, "But you gave me the jump start I needed, thank you."

He smiled to himself for a minute in satisfaction, "So does that mean I can go to bed now?"

"Yeah," I said sleepily now, "Night."

"Yup, goodnight." Iggy said in the same sleepy voice as he walked off.

**I know I let it a little short again, but I had so much work this week due to a letter emergency, and no it wasn't Christmas cards, though I wish it was. I had to sign over 1700 letters. So I hope you liked this chapter even though you might not like Fax. Until next week!**


End file.
